The hypothesis of this investigation is that supplemental oral L-arginine will decrease proteinuria in diabetics by increasing nitric oxide synthesis. Diabetic patients with a history of high BP and kidney damage will receive L-arginine capsules, while on a low arginine diet prepared by the CRC kitchen.